LovexStarish A new begining
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the famous Idol group ,Starish ended up meeting a Female Idol group , or ore commonly known as Love live? After the school idols have graduated, it seems each girl wanted to take there singing to the next level only to be discovered by a certain feline Student} at Satome academy who told his head master about the girls
1. Chapter 1

A fun crossover that I wanted to write about,

I do not own any of the charaters.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue : Summery

* * *

Ever since the School Idols of the all girls school, was no more , the 9 girls on U's found themselves feeling a bit down as there life of idols was now at a halt, Where would they go now, and what would they do? Feeling down each of the girls looked at one another as they sighed. "Where do we go from here ?" Nico asked as she was a bit bummed her Stardom was now over.

"What will we do?" Nozomi asked as she leaned against the building. "Chh,you know I knew things weren't going to be forever from the start." Maki turned her head as she was upset but her tsudereness did not show it. "I-I don't understand, I-I never planned for what I would do after this was all over. I mean being a idol was the best thing that happened to me , no I should say that happened to all of us, but now?" Honoka spoke up as she looked down. "But I don't wanna leave all of you!" Kotori cried out.

The girls all nodded there heads looking at one another with tears, though it was then a certain Idol member spoke up "I-I wont except this!" Umi looked at all the girls as she stood up clenching her fists, "What if we were too, create the group again, but this time become real idols?" U's looked at one another and paused.

"Ehh?!" They all spoke up in Unison...

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

* * *

Though little did they know a certain Feline seemed to be walking around this area, only to have his ear twitch and looked to the side at the 9 strange females that spoke up loudly. "Meow?" He purred curiously now. only to hear a blue haired female speak up. "What if we were too, create the group again, but this time become real idols?" This gave the cat a idea He knew a certain person who might be able to fulfill that wish.

So Scampering off into the distance a certain Idol member made his way back to help fulfill a wish of the girls who wish to be who they truly wanted to be.

* * *

...MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR...

 _{Please forgive me this is my first crossover Fanfic with this fandom , umm I thought about this plot long and hard so I do hope you like it, Though please comment or suggest ideas I'll what I can to write or keep them in mind the picture above it made by me, As I wanted to do something original . }_


	2. Chapter 2

*Page 2*-'May your prayers be heard'

* * *

~~After scampering away from the Girls that he has just seen, Cecil was cleverly disguise because of a curse that was placed upon him long ago. So not being seen, he listened to what the females had said and knew that it must have been hard. Or at least after what he heard them say, That they were no longer Idols like they once were, Cecil thought that must have been a terrible feeling as his on Idol group was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Then a idea came to his head, He was still a cat for the time being so why not convince Shining to bring the girls into the world of real professional Idols. Grinning, he rushed back to Satome Academy and moved as fast as his little legs could carry him, though it took a few minutes of course but the Feline Idol finally made his way to Shining's doors, and what's this...? Oh! What luck it seems the door was cracked open and there was no sign of Shining anywhere. 'Well then now's my chance.' He spoke up into his head.

Looking around he noticed that Shining was not in his office at all. He moved as his paws tiptoed quietly against the carpeted floor, only to soon hop upon the furnished chair and then the desk and placed his paws on the computer mouse to pull up the internet. Then he placed his small furry black paws on the key board as he sat down for a moment to think.

'Hmm alright think, I need to move quickly , ok...Oh wait what was their name again?, think Cecil?' The cat paused his paws for a moment to think. Though suddenly he remembered something.

* * *

'FLASHABACK'

* * *

"Rin, what are we going to do?" One female with light brown hair spoke up.

"Nya, I don't know Nya," The orange haired female who was possibly called Rin spoke up sadly

Suddenly Cecil noticed a red head speak up , "Come on we all knew that the idol group Muse, was going to be done for, sooner or later, r-right?" She seemed to choke up the words when she tried to say them.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"That's right!" Aijima finally remember their Idol name and quickly typed it into the computer, then with his small canine teeth the feline picked up the microphone that the headmaster used all the time for announcements and placed it next to the computer speaker.

And then finally the last step to his oh so mastered plan, he soon placed his back paw on the mouse and clicked play as MUSE's song began to play over the speaker loudly. He did so hoping Satome would hear it and come running into his office.

Then with a mad dash the cat went running underneath the desk as he heard footsteps and someone enter the door.

"WHAAAAT IS THE MEEEEANING OF THIIIIS?" A dark brown haired male came walking into the office,Thinking he would catch someone messing around with his personal belongings, Although all he came to find was his microphone on the speaker of his computer , that was on his desk. Shining looked confused as he walked over by the computer and Ringo rushed in, "What is the meaning of this sir! I was in the middle of a class and suddenly a loud speak comes through and interrupts the kids."

Shining did not reply as it seems he was too busy watching this Video that was placed on his with a sparkling eye and a grin he spoke up "Muuuuse huuuh? Hmmm Intttterestiiing." His hand was on his chin thinking.

Under the desk, The black cat with green eyes smiled as he knew that his plan had worked, 'Step one complete now on to the main part of this plan,' He spoke excitedly in his head.

* * *

 _{I hope you love this , I love the whole Idea of this little black cat idol being sneaky and getting more screen time as a cat. comment if you would like.}_


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*-Part three of a felines plan.

* * *

It seems shining has his mind set on the girls that he noticed on the screen, He was always looking for fresh new talent. so maybe this was his answer. "Mr. Tsukimiya, Telllll meee, Who are these people who have these Wooonderful voices." Shining seemed to bellow out in his normal long voice as he looked over at the pink hair teacher who now looked at Shining confused?

Though Walking over to the computer screen, Ringo walked over to see what in the world he was talking about. Though as he walked over by the computer and looked, the Teacher sighed, "Oh umm, I believe they are called Muse sir." Shining smiled now as he looked at his screen, "Iiiii seee?"

Ringo looked at shining and then the screen once more, "Shining do you have a plan?" Ringo paused as he saw the headmasters eyes that was now filled with glowing twinkling stars. "Mrrrr. Tsukiiimiyaaaa, Doo me a favor an grab my files if you would do so please."

Ringo looked over at Shining a bit confused but sighed, and nodded his head, then reaching through the files the Cross dressing male handed him the file and paused "What exactly are you planning Sir?" Shining smiled as he pulled out a picture and chuckled. "Well if you mussst know, I'm changing plans. "So there last concert is tomorrow.. Hmm intresssting." Placing the file down he smiled and looked at Ringo, "do me a favor and gather up STARISH AND QUARTENT NIIGHT! hahaha we're going to a last minute concert."

And with that he chuckled and Ringo left. "Well well New idolsss and new oppertuuunityyy, what a prize to be won"

* * *

...BACK BY CECIL..

* * *

Cecil snickered as he swished his tail happily hearing that Shining had his full attention on the girls, that he wanted to help. Although Seeing the right opportunity the idol waited for his headmaster to turn his head to the side and then took the chance and ran out from out from underneath the desk and zoomed out the door, Only to act like he had no clue what was going to happen.

Quickly the cat jumped out of the nearest open window and made his way over to the second building where his Transformation wore off. Although Acting, the idol ended up walking into the room pretending to make a yawn as if he was sleeping in a tree like he normally does.

"Haaahn hmm hey guys what's up?" Cecil walked into the room as he noticed the five idol mates that were relaxing in the main room at the moment were a bit bored. A bright blue eyed blond haired male jumped up from the couch as he held a bag of cookies.

"Ne ne Cecil want some? I made them myself ." Natsuki chuckled happily, Though standing behind him, Syo stood there making a cut throat symbol with his hands, although Syo ended up looking at the Prince and warning him not to eat the Gemini's cooking as he normally did. "Ahh, umm." Though before Cecil could reply, a red haired male ended up jumping in to the conversation.

"Ahh, Ne Natsuki have you heard the latest news? New idols are popping up everywhere now." Ittoki ended up helping Cecil escape the line of fire at the moment, Ren, and Tokiya just chuckled as they were relaxed on the couch.

And Masa was over by the piano with Haruka showing her a few new Keys that might help in composing as she asked him to teach her more. Suddenly a familiar face shows up as he rushes in the room out of breath.

"Huff, huff there you are, I've been looking all over for you." He placed his hands on his knees and huffed as he tried to regain his breath now, "Gah... umm I've been told to bring you all to shining as he wants to talk to all of you. "

All of the Members of Starish looked at one another as they nodded their heads, "Alright were coming." They all rushed out of the room and followed Ringo , but all felt a but curious as too what exactly Shining need them for.

"So what exactly are we being called for?" Ittoki spoke up as he followed behind Syo and Natsuki. Ringo sighed but also smiled, "I hear it's something with Melodies, But I guess you will all find out when you reach his office, well them come now, we can not be late." The male with long pink hair clapped his hands and began to move down the hallway, with the Idol group behind.

"Ne ne Syo do you think it's a new singing challenge, Or maybe it's a new idol, or maybe its a fun cute amusement park." Natsuki spoke up as his Aura was new sparking with excitement. Syo on the other hand sighed. "Uhh. I-I'm not sure, but I'm sure we will find out as soon as we enter those doors. "

* * *

{Thank you for waiting and reading, what do you think will happen next? thank you for reading, }


End file.
